Story of the Peacemaker
by Electric91
Summary: In the servers of Battlefield 1942: Secret weapons great drama unfolds, as naturally as butterflies flap their wings.


I couldnt find place where to put "fan reality" so lets pretend this is fiction.

Story is not so funny if you put it out of context, so I recommend reading first these few pages:

http:/freepdfhosting

.com/

836abc19b1.

pdf

http:/freepdfhosting

.com/

21cf1900b3.

pdf

After done reading, this song will put you into right mood:

http:/www.

youtube

.com/watch?v=HtLJTP-GD_s

(Just copy paste each link separately right into your browser and they should work!)

When foreplay is done, let us proceed!

I hereby present you "The Story Of the Peacemaker" as original as possible.

Peacemaker: At late hours with no sleep I find myself wandering here, so Im going to share a story with you.

Peacemaker is a man with a hard responsibility, he needs to keep evil nazis out of the middle and wave allied flag with pride! However, all doesent go according to plan as enemies soon start to ignore hellendor, and spend their time doing (only god knows what) mischief. After long wait he has finaly had enough! He yells: "YOU DAMN SCALLYWAGS AND COWARDS! ILL SHOW HOW TO DO IT!" However betraying allied and capturing their flag comes with no sense of achievement. Changing sides over and over again to fulfill his sacred duty finally takes its toll. No more he seeks honor of the hellendor!

His patrolling even farther away from the comfort of middle "base", riding his trusty jeep he seeks worthy opponent (or foolish chickens) that need to be disciplined. As he rides towards axis base horrible memories of slowly and painful death haunts him, as before going too close was a horrible crime and punishment was executed immediately! However, he does not care anymore. Atleast while dying he could splat a wondering chicken and laugh about it. As cruel as the world is it can still amaze sometimes. Health bar is not dropping and even the jeep remains unharmed. A wonderous sight emerges: world full of chickens waiting for planes, running around aimlessly and helplessly. Temptation is too much to resist; he start to shoot them with a grin on his face, mercilessly massacring. Health bar runs low and panic arises! He remembers that inside the barn there would be health and ammo supply. He lays his usual traps that he uses in hellendor when forced in the top room of the middle house with low health: expacs to all entrances and a few more just in case. Suddenly few chickens appear in front of him out of nowhere! He quickly launches the traps and chickens get what they deserve (hah!). After full supplies he starts the hunt. Patrolling near the barn (new "base") he seeks vengeance against those cowardly chickens, when low health retreating in the barn using traps as defence, when ready, running guns blazing! It is like heaven, he thinks, as there are as many enemies (mostly chickens!) as you can shoot and unlimited supplies! Happily he has found a new goal, and he keeps fulfilling his sacred task: defending his dear base and home.

You wish the story would end here happily, but unfortunately there is a tragic end. As chickens (and players) call more and more reinforcements, attacking becomes too much of a burden. He is locked in his little barn shaking and hugging health that he is always lacking due the constant attacks of chickens (and players). He relies on his traps, they alone can keep the upcoming hordes at bay! But he is not a man that would give up so easily... Stubborn as he is he becomes a master trapper, laying traps all around the "base" and even using them as a mean of attack!

The unholy war has started! Peacemaker finally maddened by the massacre of thousands calls reinforcements to wage war! Place is soon filled with trusty defenders, and even later allied chickens led by example join the fray!

No more this can be called a war! ITS MASSACRE, MADNESS, but not his nightmare anymore, OH NO! This time the axis will suffer, because they will be slaughtered and fed on! As you spawn in your base you might see a glimpse of him, swarmed by minions and expacks, laughing just before you will be turned to dust, over over and over again! HAHAHHAHAHHA! WELCOME AGAIN! JUSTICE IS SERVED JUST AS IT MENT TO BE: FRESH AND SWIFT!

What will happen to him later, that no one knows. Will he regain his hopes of forgotten home and duty, or will the temptations of the new and wicked world win over... well see what well see...


End file.
